


You're Family

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Light Angst, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: You just wanted to pass night school. That's all you wanted to do. You've cleaned up your act and you've pulled away from the Lost Boys. You just can't turn into a vampire. But... That doesn't seem to stop them from trying to change your mind. But, enrolling in your night school to do it? You've got to be kidding me.





	You're Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy!! Hopefully you like it, I've been trying to work on my writing and make it a lot better lol.   
> Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters yo

You weren't particularly having a good day so far. First your little brother spills his finger paints on your algebra homework, then you find out you left your Honors chemistry paper at home and now, half of your group -meaning everyone but you and Tanner- are at home sick, or ditching. So, that means you've got to do the presentation on the industrial revolution all by yourself, and let's face it, Tanner isn't going to help you one bit. To top it all off, David and his goons are here to convince you to join their merry little band of men. Well… teenage boys, one teenage girl, and a young boy. But Star stayed home with Laddie. She at least appreciated your opinion on things.

It just isn't fair! You've been doing everything right, being a good girl! You've been going to bed on time, showing up for class, and hell, you've even stopped drinking and smoking! But life still wanted to play the villain in this tale. You try and you try, but evil keeps winning. And by evil, you mean stupid pretty boy vampires who now have access to your night school somehow. Why they were here, well, you knew the answer to that. But, why they decided to actually enroll in your school was beyond you. They've been here for about 3 weeks now. As angry as you were, you had to hand it to them… they were definitely committed to this charade.

The worst part of your day so far though… AP Government. You didn't even know a single thing about American Government. Well… you knew somethings. But, only the things they forced you to learn in middle school, aka over 42 pages a night in the textbooks with annotations to prove you actually studied. You also knew the things that actually interested you, and mattered in your life. Last year's World History class was kinda fun. So, of course you did your work, and got A's and B's (with the occasion C) on your tests. But, the only problem in that was the teacher actually thought you were smart. He told you that you would do really well in AP Government, that you could handle it. And, like a fool, you took him up on his offer. Let's just say, that was probably the dumbest thing you've ever done in your life besides chill with the lost boys. Now to make matters worse, those creeping assholes were in your class. You were currently sitting at your desk, trying to finish the timeline that was due today when you felt something hit your back.

'Just ignore them (Y/N), you have work to do and Ms. Murray won't give you a deadline.’ She probably would if you were being honest with yourself. You always pushed yourself with this class to the point of a break down. Most of the papers you turned in had tear stains on them. One of the boys would find you in your room hyperventilating, curled up in a ball almost every week. That's one of their reasons for trying to ‘save’ you from this place. You had a theory that she had a quota she's gotta meet for the amount of kids she has to break. You figured enrolling in night school would make things a lot easier -you also figured that it would make you too busy to hang with the boys and sorta fuck up and drink David's blood or something- on your poor mental state after last year. But, again… you were wrong.

*Thwack*

God damnit! Can't they take a damn hint or something? You needed to do work, not joke around or skip class, or whatever they wanted you to do. Fucking boundaries people!  With this new distraction you were a little behind schedule. It was irking you to no end that they just up and decided to go put themselves in your day… well night but it didn't matter. You weren't going to take them up on this dumb offer. No way were you gonna stay in just one place for the rest of your life. Besides what if they got bor-

*Thwack*

_ “For fucks sake, WHAT?!” _ You turned around in your seat to glare daggers at an innocent looking Paul. Who it so happened, was in the process of balling up another paper to throw at you. Your little whispered outburst wasn't as quiet as you had hoped it was. You heard your teacher's chair scrap on the ground as she stood up. “If you're still working you shouldn't be talking.” You turned back around to look at her, heat creeping up on your face. She must be waiting for a response from you, or else she was just looking at you to make everyone around you know that she was calling you out. You were beyond lucky that you were a decent liar. Many months with those morons at least gave you something.

“No, I'm not done with my work. I just wanted to help Paul with his timeline. He's a bit behind and still working on American Political Ideologies and Beliefs so I wanted to give him a few tips.”

Ms. Murray smiled a bit, looking like she didn't just try to embarrass you and nodded, “Well as long as you can do your work and talk at the same time then.” She gestured down at your timeline which was in need of a bit of color. You snuck a look behind you and felt a childish urge to stick out your tongue. David and his boys were smirking at you, finally catching your attention in what seemed like forever. You guessed that they took your glare as an invitation to join your table with the false notion that you were going to help them with their work, because that's exactly what they did.

“Ugh, what do you want?” You looked up at the teacher, keeping your voice low.

“We just want your help sista.” Dwayne leaned back in his chair, pointing to his timeline, which was just a blank piece of paper with his name hastily scribbled on the bottom left hand corner. All of their papers looked like that, except for Marko's. His had a few facts on it, with a little scribble of a robot cat next to his name.

“Sure. You want my help, and I want jump in the middle of traffic.” Dwayne chuckled at your words, grabbing his paper and balling it up like the ones thrown at your back a few moments ago. He leaned forward a bit, reaching to tuck your hair behind your ear. “We've done that before.” You thought for a moment on that memory of playing chicken with all of them. But that didn't matter at the moment. “What do you really want? I'm trying to get my work done here.” Paul opened his mouth, but you cut him off.

“And if this is about you trying to abduct me into your weird undead cult, then forget about it.” You slammed your colored pencil on the table in a huff, breaking off the tip. Damnit, you needed that stupid color to get this paper over with. If you finished early, you could claim you didn't feel good and leave. Groaning, you got up with the pencil, and walked over to the sharpener. You vaguely heard someone get up and follow behind you. Stopping to stand next to you as you positioned your pencil.

“It's not a cult.”

You snorted rolling your eyes, looking at David. “Doesn't matter what it is. I'm not going to join it.” His face was blank, not letting you see the emotions behind his words, but his voice alone made you realize he was losing his patients “You’re testin’ me kid. I've been nice because of Star, but tell me why I shouldn't just give up and leave you to the wolves.” You felt your body go numb, your throat closing up a bit hearing the threat underneath the words. The threat of leaving. You shoved your pencil in the machine, letting it's loud noise fill the classroom. You looked down at it, needing to escape the piercing blue eyes still studying you. When you pulled your pencil out, you looked back at David. “You’re way too invested in me at this point, and Marko and Paul wouldn't let you hear the end of it if you did.” You took a step back, looking at him still. “Plus, I seem to remember you making a promise never to give up on me. You don't really seem like the type to break a promise, and that promise doesn't really have a loophole in it.”

You weren't going to give that thought up anytime soon. It didn't matter if he was high or you were drunk that night. He promised on his  _ family _ that he would never give up on you. You even made him pinky promise. You walked back to your table and sat down before he did. Pulling your chair in for him to easily pass behind you, he leaned down by your ear; speaking so quietly it was almost like he didn't even speak at all. “I'm a vampire, not fae. I can break promises if I want… you're just lucky that your fun.” Marko snickered into his hand as David sat down, earning a glare from you. He held up his hands in surrender, a mischievous smile on his face. It wasn't just mischievous though, it was the face of someone who wanted you to laugh too, to bring you in on the joke. That helped put you at ease. You knew they all liked you, it was obvious from the way they treated you and tried to get you to join them. But, you had your reasons and you needed to stick with them.

“Why can't we just go back to hanging out without you guys pestering me all the time? I would love to chill all night and not have to watch what I'm drinking for a red color.” You chuckled a bit, not even that frustrated. “I would love to drink wine again without the constant fear of it being blo-”

Each boy seemed to jump a bit towards you, but with Paul being the closest to you it was his hand that covered your mouth. This wasn't something new to you, but it still pissed you off. But, before you could yank his hand off of your face, you heard the monotone voice of your teacher right behind you.

“Ms. (L/N) if you want to continue this conversation, don't you think it would be wise to just step  _ out _ of the room?” You turned around to stare at her, the implication in her voice making a dull fire start to burn in your gut. “You obviously don't appreciate the time I'm giving you to finish your assignment, and you would rather just sit around goofing off, holding your peers back.”

The last part of that sentence seemed to pour gasoline on the flame. You pushed back in your seat to stand up, shaking the tables and missing the satisfied smiles on the boys around you. “I'm holding them back? Oh hunny you must think they're here to get an actual education. When was the last time they actually turned anything  in?” She made to cut you off, holding up her index finger as if to scold a young child. “When was the last time anyone in this fucking class actually turned in anything completed other than me?” You stepped forward a bit, your hands curling into fists. She seemed to notice as she backed up from you, her eyes darting to the phone on her desk.

“Oh just fucking…fuck it!” You grabbed your timeline and crumpled it up in a ball, turning to throw it at her. She had moved when you turned around. So instead of hitting the wall near her, you ended up hitting her in the face with a lot of extra force for a paper ball. Your skin burned again like earlier, but your scowl stayed in place. She opened her mouth, her face around it probably more red than yours, but was cut off for the second time. Around 4 more paper balls hit her in the face with a lot more force than necessary. You didn't wait to see what she had to say after that. You grabbed your things and left the room, hearing the boys laughing and following after you.

You made it down the block from the school before what you did truly hit you. “Oh god, oh fuck, oh god, oh fuc-” You felt a pair of hands grab you from behind and spin you around.

“Marko put me down!”

He laughed in response, pulling you in for a hug from behind. Dwayne hugged you from the front, barricading you in an arm prison. A car driving by honked, making you groan. Paul popped his head over Marco's shoulder looking at you while David did the same but from behind Dwayne's shoulder, almost standing next to all of you. “Why are you freaking out babe?” Marko mumbled to you. His lips brushed against the top of your ear, causing goosebumps to rise on your arms. “Why? Did you just ask why dude? Cuz I'm pretty sure I just got myself kicked out of school that's why.” You slumped down defeated in the boys arms, falling between them on the ground. If you looked up at this moment it would look very wrong for all the beeping cars driving by. David pulled out a cigarette and lighter, putting the cigarette in his mouth. He pointed at Paul, and then at you while lighting the smoke.

Paul smiled and weaved his way in between both boys, scooping you up bridal style. You leaned into his chest, not expecting any warmth, but feeling comfortable nonetheless. You sniffed the air, confusion on your face. He smiled, leaning down to speak to you. “We had to take so may baths, spray so much shit on us so we didn't smell dead in our seats for long. The lengths we all went through just to get you to talk to us mama.” You rolled your eyes, a smile tugging at your lips. “None of you thought to call me? At least send me a text?” You smirked knowing the answer before they said it. Of course they wouldn't do that, they didn't like phone. The phones they liked needed a quarter to call someone. Dwayne shook his head, ignoring your question.

“We needed to show you that we were serious.” You were quiet when Paul placed you on the ground in the alley a few more blocks away from the school. You were out of prying eyes from the road. “I knew you guys were serious, but you're just…” You trailed off trying to find the right words. They were wrong for wanting you to join them. They were wrong and you knew it. They just didn't know it yet. Of all of the things they could've asked from you, they choose forever.

“Wrong?”

You looked up at Paul, a small frown on his face. It made your heart ache to think that he didn't truly know.

“(Y/N), the only one wrong here is you.” The ache went away, stubbornness replacing it as David crouched in front of you, turning his head to blow smoke out. “We know what we want. We want you. We know what you want. You want us.” Ugh they could be so infuriating sometimes. “You don't know what I want, if you knew what I wanted you wouldn't be trying to force any of this on to me. You haven't taken what I want in consideration at all!” You pushed yourself off the ground, looking down at David as he stayed crouched. “Then tell us what you want then.” He mumbled, slowly following after you. Looking into his eyes, you felt your own tear up at all of the confusing feelings swarming in your head. After a few moments of silence trying to get your thoughts in order, you felt the tears slip down your face.

“I don't want to be forgotten David. I don't want to be stuck in one place for the rest of my life if all of you find out I'm not what you all thought I was. I don't want Laddie or Star to figure out one day that I'm the worst thing to happen in this family.” You wrapped your arms around yourself, squeezing tightly. You felt fingers on your face, wiping away the tears streaming down it. You looked over to your right, locking eyes with Dwayne. He looked almost disappointed. You would too if you found out that someone was right about something you were blind to. You just wanted to go home, this was all too much and after tonight you might've just lost the only true friends you had.

“Why would we forget you?” You looked over at Paul, confusion on his face. “You're probably the dopest chick we know. What other human wants to try to ride a motorcycle standing on the seat? Or playing in the highway with us? What other human is willing to distract a police officer and a carni just so we can unscrew a horse on the merry go round? Who has the guts to do all of that?” You chuckled remembering all those times and more. “You would find someone like me on that front don't worry.” You tried to back up, the wall behind you making that impossible. Marko reached forward and flicked you on the nose, making a tsk tsk noise. “No we wouldn't. Do you know how afraid people are of us?” You saw Dwayne nod out of the corner of your eye. “You are probably the first human to ever walk up to us in public, and demand that we tell you we're not human.” You laughed a bit more, remembering the shocked faces that night. “Well….none of you are really discreet you know? I mean what normal human jumps off a ferris wheel?” You scoffed as they all pointed at you, “Not so I can scare people! Maybe I would if I was drunk but come on, really?”

David stepped forward, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. “As for Star and Laddie, they think the world of you. You're all they ask about when we would get home. I'm pretty sure Star has a crush on you.” You opened your mouth to dispute that, but he placed a finger at your lips, pointing to his head. “Trust me, I know. Okay?” You nodded, but you weren't fully convinced. “Laddie sees you like a big sister. He loves you.” You felt your face heat up, one last time. God, how many times were you going to blush tonight? David reached into his trench coat, pulling out a flask and holding g in front of your face. “Be one of us (Y/N). Come home.” You stared at the flask, so many thoughts running through your head. He noticed your hesitation and nodded, “If you say no, I promise we won't ask again. Just… say yes.” It almost seemed like he had a hint of desperation in his voice. Almost like he wanted you to know that in his own way, he cared. You looked around at the other boys. Dwayne, Marko and Paul. They cared too. Why did it take you so long to really see that? To see that they all love you in their own weird ways.

They were already your family. You didn't need to drink blood to see that, but…

You reached out, grabbing the flask and watching David's face. He gave nothing away, in case you changed your mind. You unscrewed the lid, narrowing your eyes in the dark midnight. You couldn't see anything, but you would bet from the almost iron like smell, that it was his blood in there. “Sleep all day?” The boys around you smiled, trying not to laugh. Dwayne leaned forward, “Party all night girl.” You let out a deep breath, closing your eyes. A smile tugged at your lips, feeling that you made the right choice. “It better be fun, being a vampire.” You brought the flask to your lips, downing a few swings. You heard the boys around you laugh and yell, almost sounding far away. You opened your eyes, finding yourself to be alone. The flask in your hand was empty, you drank it all. That's weird… you only remember drinking a few gulps. You heard the echoes of laughter around you, the ally way finally giving away that Dawn was approaching. You stepped out, and walked to a place where you could see the sun.

You ended up on the boardwalk, your limbs protesting and asking for sleep. But, you settled on the sand and stared out over the ocean, watching the sun rise. It felt almost sad, with you not knowing how long the sunrises would last for you. You didn't know much about being a vampire, but the main deal was no sunlight. You shook your head, getting rid of the thought. It would be something you dealt with for another time. You smiled as the sun was in the sky, the wind blowing your hair a bit. This was going to be… interesting. You stood up, and began to head home to go to sleep. You were going to have a busy night later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys!! Hopefully you liked it, and now I will shamelessly ask for comments on how I can improve!! Thank you so much!!   
> Tumblr - @fanged-lostgirl


End file.
